girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-04-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- OMG, Zeetha is wearing the upper half of Samus' armor! Charlotte Eisenlöwe Asks for a spark and tells the time...I find that remark odd. Didn't we see, just a few Agathaverse minutes ago, several sparks get pressed into service as a result of what appears to have been a fairly complex discussion between the Castle and Von Zinzer? Is the castle trying to avoid talking to Agatha for reasons of its own? Is she summarizing for the sake of brevity? Is she talking to a still disconnected coocoo clock? Guess we will just have to stay tuned. Oh, and that was so her color! --Gsulli7369 10:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) hmm, zeetha has taken off the top of her special underwear. that doesn't seem all that prudent/in character to me. a sign she REALLY wants to impress higgs? also, note the mimmoth armour in panel 3.^^ Finn MacCool 10:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Zeetha's scabbards appear to be part of her top. She probably needs a little more recuperation before using her swords. I think she's already impressed Higgs. In more ways than one. AndyAB99 19:17, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :: the scabbards being part of the top doesn't seem very likely to me. how would she get into any clothes (that cover the back) then? also, on the page before the first one you linked to, there are definitely clothes between her special top and the scabbards. Finn MacCool 21:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure the Foglio's gave her outfit much thought. In this page, it's clear there's only the scabbard straps on her back. In these pages, the garment appears to be one piece. However, this next page proves your point more clearly. How'd she get into a shirt and coat? AndyAB99 22:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: as i said, there's probably no link between the scabbards and the top. i think the straps of the scabbards are just covering the straps of the top. Finn MacCool 09:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: When Zetha was wearing her own clothes, her top layers were the non-woven bra, the bue waistcoatm and a harness supporting her swords, which happened to be the same color as her bra. Datkhound 20:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ask for a Spark?" "Tell the time"...? COUNTDOWN TO DETONATION!!! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Much KA-BOOM! Somebody pressed the self-destruct button!!!--Bosda Di'Chi 11:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) References On the Page Okay, so I recognize Samus Aran's power armor in panel five and what appears to be Darth Vader's helmet on the wall behind the mimmoth armor in panel three. Anoyone recognize the rest? —jdreyfuss 13:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : well, the top agatha's wearing in panel 4 looks like it belongs to a space marine armour from warhammer 40k and i'm sure i've already seen the armour she has in panel 5. can't remember where, though. Finn MacCool 14:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe it. Castle Heterodyne is on a count-down to blowing up & destroying One And All™ and you goofs are debatying whether Agatha should wear lace or taffeta. {FOREHEAD SLAP}--Bosda Di'Chi 16:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Given that it's a casual reference, it probably IS significant. But REALLY? ''You think the story ends here in Volume 12? Der Kestle is requesting a Spark, not Agatha specifically. Isn't Tarvek currently being escorted to the Heterodyne? I think he'll be put work on that. AndyAB99 18:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Probably just something that needs sparky fixing There's a large difference between telling the time (probably a basic function) and counting down.to an explosion. If the Castle is on a self destruct countdown and able to talk at all,I think the matter might be mentioned! Although it could still be important, Datkhound 20:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) In panel 5, Agatha is dressed as one of The Fantastic Four's supervillains: Galactus: Devourer of Worlds! (Also, The Silver Surfer was originally a herald for Galactus, but The Fantastic Four got him to redeem himself) Also, in the final panel, Agatha is wearing some armor that bears a crest containing most of the classical tournament colors. Not sure if it's from something specific or not (There have been a few games over the years that used knights with classic tourny colors, I do remember reading about an older game that might be it where the knights competed against each other on the same quest, but I can barely remember anything about it) But I would think that whoever used to wear that armor IN UNIVERSE was a champion of an officially sanctioned Heterodyne Tournament, which couldn't have been the safest thing in the world at all... Slowness 17:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : i think galactus looks quite a bit different. Finn MacCool 21:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : It looks more like Big Barda's armour to me, only purple. - Jagerdraught Rejectee Cheesecake! Cheesecake will save the day! -- SpareParts 01:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::'SpareParts''', you fool! Dairy-based confections are too soft to block an explosion!--Bosda Di'Chi 09:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: admittedly, they're not very efficient. but with a big enough quantity... Finn MacCool 09:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page